


Circles Collide

by Zygella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I made this AU awhile ago and I'm finally doing something with it, this is really self-indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Fate has an annoying habit of butting into situations that did not need fixing. But she did it anyways, throwing random variables into people's faces whenever she wanted. Marinette was beginning to think it was on purpose to make people suffer to which the annoying gadfly of a force found amusement in. Especially when she discovers a different circle of Miraculous, a circle with terribly dark powers, has been released into Paris without a Guardian. Could her superhero life get any more complicated?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I'm alive. Why aren't I writing How To Save, Who To Save? Well... I'm completely road-blocked on that. It might just be an abandoned work of mine, which happens a lot. I usually never finish fics. But this story might just have a chance to be finished, considering my own Miraculous AU is fused with the actual show in this.

Fate has an annoying habit of butting into situations that did not need fixing. But she did it anyways, throwing random variables into people's faces whenever she wanted. Marinette was beginning to think it was on purpose to make people suffer to which the annoying gadfly of a force found amusement in.

Today of all days was not the day to mess with her. Nothing in the day was going off the way she wanted it to. Even now, Marinette was in a fabrics store, looking for certain patterns for a skirt she was working on, with no success. Spools of fabric lined the aisles, yet none of them were what Marinette was looking for. How unlucky could she get?

“This is ridiculous…” Marinette grumbled under her breath, handling each type of fabric carefully and pushing them to the side, as if the one she needed was hidden behind them.

She continued this for about five minutes before she caught the tail-end of a conversation between the cashier and what she only assumed to be the owner of the local store.

“So you just found this thing in your attic? Who did it belong to?”

The store owner rolled her eyes. “I think it was my great grandmother’s necklace, I'm not entirely sure. It's certainly old, and kind of ugly. Do you think anyone would buy it if I tried to sell it here? I don't want such an off-putting piece of jewelry.”

Marinette peeked her head around the aisle and looked at the necklace in question. It was a solid black charm in the shape of a raven’s wing, paired with a shiny metal chain necklace loop. It was certainly plain to say the least. Marinette was about to go back to searching when Tikki began poking her side frantically from inside her purse. Marinette snuck off to an empty part of the store and then opened her bag, the frantic Kwami peeking her head out.

“Marinette, you need to get that necklace!” Tikki said with a strange nervousness.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “What? Why? What's so important about a dull looking thing like that?”

Tikki sighed. “Okay, it might be hard for me to explain this, but remember that book you gave to Master Fu? It only has my circle of Miraculous stones in it. There are other circles of Miraculous stones besides my own.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. “Are you saying that necklace is a Miraculous?!”

Tikki nodded. “Yes! And a very dangerous one at that! You need to get it from those ladies immediately!”

Marinette didn't question the orders of her Kwami. Walking up to the two ladies in front, she noticed they were still talking about the necklace. She piped up.

“Excuse me, miss? I saw that necklace you're talking about, and I'd like to buy it if that's an option!” Marinette said carefully.

The woman stared back at her and gave a small laugh. “Really? You'd want to buy that thing? To be quite honest, I don't think I could even charge someone to take it off my hands, you can just have it. I'll even put it back in the box it came from for you!”

Marinette’s eyes widened as the woman handed her a familiar looking, hexagon shaped box. Almost the same as the one that gave her the earrings, only the color of the box was a purple instead of red. She took the box from the woman and hurried home, the fabrics forgotten.

* * *

 

Adrien had learned to expect bad luck ever since he got Plagg. His Miraculous was about bad luck and destruction, after all. He came to accept these bad things eventually, because really, what could he do about it? Nothing. He could do nothing. But that was fine, he supposed, it was just a con of his freedom. It was still worth it.

But today, his bad luck actually ended up to be good luck.

There he was, minding his own business walking along the street, somehow without his bodyguard, when he was suddenly run into from behind by a frantic looking man. Both fell to the ground, dazed, before the man gets up and runs off without even apologizing. Adrien helps himself up, then notices a small box on the ground. Had the man dropped it?

"Hey, sir!" Adrien called, but the man was already gone. He frowned. "How rude..."

He looks back down at the box and freezes. He'd seen that kind of box before, it was the same shape of the box he'd gotten _his_ Miraculous in, except the color was more purple than red. He opened his top shirt, whispering to Plagg.

"Plagg! Isn't that a Miraculous box?! Why did that man have it?" Adrien asked him.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, that can't be--" He stops cold, his green eyes looking at the box. "Adrien, we need to get this somewhere safe, NOW." He ordered his chosen.

Adrien was taken aback by Plagg's sudden seriousness, but didn't question the Kwami's actions. He scooped up the box quickly, and ran all the way back to his house.

* * *

 

Marinette set the box down on her desk and stared. She looked at Tikki with uncertainty. “What do I do with it?”

Tikki thought for a moment. “I think for now we should keep it here. If we give it to Master Fu, he'll no doubt put all of his energy into finding the rest of this Miraculous’ circle. I talked with Wayzz while you and Master Fu talked, he doesn't have the energy he used to. It would be unwise to let him do it. I think that we should go around trying to find the rest of the circle first, and then give them all to Master Fu as safe keeping.”

Marinette nodded slowly. “Okay. So we just keep it here, in my room?”

Tikki, surprisingly, shook her head. “I don't think that's a good idea. Even if you hide it in here, there may come another Akuma that finds its way in your room and may discover the necklace. That isn't a risk we can take with this Miraculous. You have to wear it, keep it with you at all times. At least with you, you've got my Miraculous as well to protect it. It will activate when you open the box this time. The lady didn't want it, therefore the Kwami inside didn't appear. Just like when you tried to give me to Alya, I disappeared when you took the earrings off, as you didn't want them.”

Marinette stared back at the box. “Well, it's your call…”

Slowly, she opened the box to reveal the necklace inside. The necklace, on cue, exploded into black light and a Kwami appeared overhead the box. As soon as she appeared, she was cowering mid-air.

“Please don't hurt me! Just use my powers! Take them, just don't hurt me!” She wailed, her feathered arms covering her eyes in terror.

“Hey, wait! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!” Marinette replied quietly, eyes weary of the scared creature.

Slowly, the Kwami removed her hands from her face, revealing a small beak and beady, blue-tinted black eyes. She had three little feathers curled atop her head, and three larger feathers as a tail in back. She stared at Marinette, then gasped as her eyes fell on Tikki.

“You… you're the Ladybug! How did you get me?! People aren't supposed to have more than one Miraculous unless there's a doomsday situation! ...Is there a doomsday situation?” She chirped frantically.

Tikki flew over to the other Kwami to try and calm her. “There is no doomsday! We just happened to be lucky enough to stop you from falling into the hands of some random stranger. You're safe here!” Tikki paused, turning to Marinette. “This is Zyonaa, the Raven Kwami. She's part of a very different, very darker circle. Her aura is a bringer of despair and death, her power is to kill. This is why I told you to get her before she was given to someone else without the knowledge of her even existing. If she'd fallen into the wrong hands, many innocent people would have their souls stolen.”

Marinette puffed out a breath. “That's… insane. You're telling me there's more, equally destructive Miraculous out there, possibly in the hands of random people?”

Zyonaa spoke up softly. “There's only three others in my circle, besides myself. But if what you said is true, and that you found me in the hands of someone else other than a Guardian, then my circle must have been found and split up. You must find the others, Ladybug!”

Marinette nodded, a small smile on her lips. “By the was, my name is Marinette. Nice to meet you, Zyonaa.” She then turned to Tikki. “I don't think we can find them alone. I'll call up Chat and tell him emergency patrol.” She put the necklace on, tucking it under her shirt to hide. “Tikki, spots on!”

Once Ladybug was transformed, she realized the raven Miraculous was still there, hanging visible on her red suit. She looks at Zyonaa. “Okay, I need you to come with me. I don't have anything to carry you in, can you manage to hold on to me while i move?”

Zyonaa nodded. “Yes, I can manage that. I just can't let anyone else see me. Unless you want me to transform you as well…”

Ladybug stopped. “You can double up transformations?”

Zyonaa nodded. “In the rare instance that a person is given two Miraculous, they can transform using both at the same time. As long as it's not a pair that are opposites, no god power can be reached. You'll basically become a fusion of my and Tikki’s powers. A Raven Ladybug, if you will. Ravenbug?”

Ladybug laughed at that. “That sounds odd, to say the least. Do you have any powers that are animal based, like Chat? He gets night vision. I don't seem to get anything. I've been a little miffed that I don't even get to fly.”

Zyonaa laughed. “Well, transform with me and you can fly. I know my aura might be a problem, but since you have Tikki you'll be lucky, to which any negative things my aura might cause will not happen.”

Ladybug contemplated this. “Let me call Chat first, then I'll test out your transformation. I won't use your special power though. I hope that I never have to.” She took her yo-yo from her hip and called Chat. It took a few times before he answered, she assumed he had been out of costume.

“M’Lady?” The cat hero asked, clearly confused by her call out of the blue.

“Sorry if I pulled you away from something important, Chat. But this is an emergency. I have some things to tell you. Can we meet in a few minutes?”

Silence for a moment, then she heard Chat talking to someone. Who? He turned back to the screen. “That's fine M’Lady! I actually have something to show you too… See you at the tower?”

She nodded. “At the top. Don't try to draw any attention either. We don't want to worry the citizens.”

Ladybug placed her Yo-yo back at her hip and looked back to Zyonaa. "So... what's your transformation keyword?"

"Zyonaa, time to fly!" Zyonaa chirped gleefully, happy to be transforming with a nice holder after generations of abusive ones.

"Well, I guess it's Miraculous fusion time. Zyonaa, time to fly!" Ladybug called out.

The necklace flashed once, Zyonaa disappearing into the charm. Five white circles appeared at the ends of each feather on the charm, and black energy stretched across her Ladybug suit. The heroine turned to look at herself in the mirror. She blinked in wonder. Her eyes were one solid medium blue color, her mask covering her nose and curved down like the top end of a beak, which that part was solid black. She had feathers attached to her arms, both solid black, as well as three long spandex tail feathers. The red hair-ties around her pigtails were still red, but longer in length. She also had black and red combat boots, like Chat's. At her hip sat a Yo-yo and a purplish-black boomerang. She grinned.

"This is cool. This is really cool." She mumbled to herself.

_ Oh yeah! Hey, Marinette, some more information! Because there's two Kwamis now active with you, our magic is stronger, and we can talk to you in your head! If you think thoughts, we'll hear them too! If you need help, just think help and one of us will respond. Now, you have to meet with your partner, right? Use my flight ability!   _ Zyonaa said in the heroine's head.  


She nodded. "Oh wait... I need a new name! I'm not just Ladybug anymore... how about Lady Raveness?" The heroine said aloud.

_ That sounds really cool! _

_ I like it, Marinette! Now let's go, Chat Noir's waiting!   _ Tikki said in Lady's mind.  


Lady Raveness jumped up to her balcony, climbing over the rail and jumping off the second-story, outstretching her arms, and her wings began to take her across the city, to the Eiffel Tower and Chat.

**Author's Note:**

> BLEH THIS IS RUSHED I KNOW I'M BAD AT WRITING LONG CHAPTERS LET ME LIVE PLS
> 
> Idk, I'm more writing this for my own entertainment. I'd draw art concepts of Lady Raveness's costume, Zyonaa and the Raven Miraculous but I have 0 drawing talent :P Rip.
> 
> Any reviews? I'd love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
